


DCMK Revisions [Mature | Explicit Edition]

by DescriptivePessimism_DAA



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chapter Warnings are in the end notes, I'll only tag the titles, I'm warning you, M/M, Multi, RIM1: Tensai, SO, and almost everything is PWP, and this time, anything in here is not for the faint of heart, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescriptivePessimism_DAA/pseuds/DescriptivePessimism_DAA
Summary: Or in which an author gets plot bunnies from any little tidbit of off-handed comments or deliberately given scenarios. Or my head is just half in the gutter and utter shit at times,[Or the mature edition of the compilation preview of each fic idea that went in my head.]And this time... there won't be previews. So, no chapter summaries. End notes can handle any other issue. (Well, except for the first Chapter)
Relationships: Gin/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 30





	DCMK Revisions [Mature | Explicit Edition]

**Author's Note:**

> **(Before we proceed, let me just warn you guys… that this is one of the more… mature and explicit contents of my ideas.**
> 
> **Most of these—if not all—are practically a blaring NSFW content…**
> 
> **So, before you actually dare to read this, the warnings are on the end notes.**
> 
> **Why? Because I want to.**
> 
> **[ _But also because I wanna keep the format in DCMK Revisions_.**
> 
> **Also, this was a horror to put together—cause as far as I want this to go… despite that this is the Mature/Explicit edition of DCMK Revisions I actually wanna keep the previews just bordering on it. (It didn’t help that the first scene I wrote on this fic nearly four years ago jumped the PWP gun.)**
> 
> **[As of June 15, (2019) midnight, I realize, the aforementioned above isn’t possible.]**
> 
> **As always…**
> 
> **Read responsibly (like viewer discretion is _highly_ encouraged) and _enjoy_.])**

**| Tensai |**

(Random Idea Mature [Rated] 1)

_His vision spun_ , blurring around the edges, spots and darkness forming and creeping. The world vibrated, brightened, and pulsed around him. Muffled ringing filing his ears as pain throbbed in his head. Other sounds echoed as people spoke over him—but he couldn’t comprehend what they were saying as the world swayed in blobs of colors.

He faintly feels the large hand grabbing his arm, the world _shifts_ in a nauseating way, even as he feels himself being manhandled onto a slab of metal that echoed with a dull thunk. The pain on the back of his head renewed, accompanied by a searing pain on his back—and he groans, feeling the phantom bile rushing up his throat, threatening to spill out.

—only it was stopped by a crushing weight that suddenly made itself known on his throat.

_Someone was leaning on top of him_. It was only his involuntary action that allowed him to force his weak and heavy arms to lift, vegetable fingers that felt like straws failing to grasp and gain purchase on the man’s hand and wrist—he could recognize the cloth and the heavy metal chain of the man’s watch—but _he couldn’t make sense_ of whatever it was the man was yelling at him. As if the man was trying talking to him from a muffled room.

The man snarls, and the pain in his head renews when the man pulls him slightly off the table, only to slam him back down.

His breaths escaping in strained short gasps, as his lungs hungrily feed on the sweet air, despite the burning sensation in his throat. His warped vision makes way—somewhat—for blurry blobs of the men suited in black in front of him.

He felt someone hold his arm down—though, unnecessary when he couldn’t even try to lift them, not when they felt like lead—an ever-familiar pricking of a needle piercing his skin and into his veins…

And it _burned_ , _get it out!_

_Get it out!_

_Get it out!_

His mind cries, as his back arched, a new feeling of unbearable fliting heat entirely engulfed his body, nearly suffocating him from the inside. Head filling with cotton, ears ringing, vision swimming— then it snaps clear, and he sees one of the men remove his belt from his pants, the buckle dropping to the ground with a sharp clang, as his sight soon gets swallowed by the infinite black.

**|To Be Continued…|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(So, RI1… or as I have taken to refer to these baddies as the _RIM1_ (to not confuse with the other more _‘innocent’_ Random Ideas) was actually the very first fic idea I have that could be slotted here [In the Mature Edition]. This little guy was born on October 17, 2015 [and I only know that because I _had_ a habit of putting the typing date on the document file name when I don’t have a title, _yet_.]**
> 
> **[For my older ideas… like from six/five to four years ago… well, those… I _forgot_ how I was going to do them.]**
> 
> **[ _For the other_ newer _ideas_ … well, that was an oversight. Because when I thought of more ideas, I didn’t actually record the date I thought of it, left it in my brain, then wrote it down on my phone’s note App—which updates the date on every modification. It doesn’t keep track of all modification dates, but it does have the date the page was created— _only_ that isn’t helpful at all.]**
> 
> **Anyways, this is:**
> 
> **Rated: Explicit**
> 
> **Warning! [Mostly PWP], NSFW [technically any fic under this category is NSFW in some way or another], NonCon, DubCon, Mindbreak, Abuse, Non-consensual Drug Use, Underage.**
> 
> **Ship: GinCon [don’t ask me, ask my past self. She cooked _this_ up.]**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Setting: It was Post-Raven Chaser [or the Jet-Black Chaser, if you prefer that term. I don’t mind, all I care is that I watched that movie more than ten times by now… and counting.] (Movie 13), I believe. Particularly inspired by Irish’s attempt to kidnap him and take him to BO.**  
>  **[And as a budding fujoshi at that time, with her mind already quarterly dipped into the gutter. She (Past!Me) cooked this up. And believe it or not. Compared to the me, now. She was more innocent.**
> 
>  **And I honestly use that term on myself rather loosely.]  
> **  
> 
> 
> **Until the next update!**
> 
> **—DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**
> 
> **[This—as in this document file, this preview—was written on May 16, when I woke up too early—because of my dream that has become RIM9.**
> 
> **And instead of writing ASotH’s 10th chapter.]**


End file.
